vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Hochsprung
thumb|Fosbury Flop Hochsprung ist eine Disziplin in der Leichtathletik, bei der ein Athlet oder eine Athletin versucht, beim Sprung über eine Latte die größtmögliche Höhe zu erzielen. Die Latte ist vier Meter lang und so auf zwei Ständern gelagert, dass sie bei leichter Berührung herunterfällt. Der Hochsprung wird als Einzeldisziplin sowie als Mehrkampfdisziplin (Siebenkampf, Zehnkampf) ausgetragen. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde die Sprungtechnik immer wieder verändert, so dass sich inzwischen wesentlich größere Höhen als die eigene Körpergröße überspringen lassen. Die besten Männer erreichen über 2,40 Meter (Weltrekord: 2,45 Meter), die besten Frauen über 2,05 Meter (Weltrekord: 2,09 Meter). Der Hochsprung ist seit 1896 olympische Disziplin für Männer und seit 1928 für Frauen. 1900 bis 1912 wurde bei Olympischen Spielen auch ein Wettbewerb im Hochsprung aus dem Stand durchgeführt. Geschichte Der Hochsprung war noch keine Disziplin der Olympischen Spielen der Antike, ist jedoch als Wettkampf der Kelten überliefert. In England gab es ab Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts Hochsprung-Wettkämpfe. Frauen-Wettbewerbe wurden zuerst 1895 in den USA ausgetragen. Bei den Olympischen Spielen steht der Hochsprung für Männer seit den ersten Spielen, 1896, im Programm, für Frauen seit 1928 (den ersten Spielen mit Frauenbeteiligung). Bereits 1865 wurden bei Wettkämpfen in England die bis in die Gegenwart gültigen Regeln formuliert, nach denen je aufgelegter Höhe drei Versuche erlaubt sind, nach einem Fehlversuch keine geringere Höhe probiert werden darf und mit einem Fuß abgesprungen werden muss. Seit 1925 müssen sich die Auflageflächen für die Latte gegenüberstehen, so dass ein bloßes Berühren schon zum Reißen führt. Bis 1936 war vorgeschrieben, dass als erstes Körperteil die Füße die Latte überqueren müssen. Heutzutage überquert man die Latte mit dem Kopf zuerst. Meilensteine *Männer **Erster über sechs Fuß (1,828 m): Marshall Brooks (GBR), 1876 **Erster von der IAAF offiziell anerkannter Weltrekord: 2,00 m, George Horine (USA), 18. Mai 1912, Palo Alto **Erster über 2,05 Meter: 2,06 m, Walter Marty (USA), 28. April 1934, Palo Alto **Erster über 2,10 Meter: 2,11 m, Lester Steers (USA), 17. Juni 1941, Los Angeles **Erster über 2,20 Meter: 2,22 m, John Thomas (USA), 1960 **Erster über 2,30 Meter: 2,30 m, Dwight Stones (USA), 1973 **Erster über 2,40 Meter: 2,40 m, Rudolf Powarnizyn (URS), 1985 *Frauen **Erste über 1,70 Meter: 1,71 m, Fanny Blankers-Koen (HOL), 1943 **Erste über 1,80 Meter: 1,80 m, Iolanda Balaș (ROM), 1958 **Erste über 1,90 Meter: 1,90 m, Iolanda Balaș (ROM), 1961 **Erste über 2 Meter: 2,00 m, Rosemarie Ackermann (GDR), 1977 **Erste über 2,05 Meter: 2,05 m, Tamara Bykowa (URS), 1984 Den größten Unterschied zwischen Körper- und Sprunghöhe – 59 Zentimeter – erzielte Franklin Jacobs (USA): Bei einer Größe von 1,73 Meter übersprang er 1978 die Höhe von 2,32 Meter. Dies wurde 2005 auch von Stefan Holm erreicht, der bei 1,81 Meter Körpergröße 2,40 Meter übersprang. Bei den Frauen hält die Bestmarke von 32 cm die Griechin Niki Bakogianni, die 1996 bei 1,71 Meter Größe 2,03 Meter übersprang. Erfolgreichste Sportler *Zweifache Olympiasieger wurden Iolanda Balaș (ROM), 1960 und 1964 sowie Ulrike Meyfarth (FRG), 1972 und 1984 *Einmal Gold und zweimal Silber bei Olympischen Spielen gewann Sara Simeoni (ITA), 1980 Gold, 1976 und 1984 Silber. *Je einmal Gold und Silber bei Olympischen Spielen gewannen Con Leahy (IRL), 1906 Gold, 1908 Silber, Waleri Brumel (URS), 1964 Gold, 1960 Silber, Jacek Wszola (POL), 1976 Gold, 1980 Silber und Javier Sotomayor (CUB), 1992 Gold, 2000 Silber. *Je zwei Gold- und Silbermedaillen bei Weltmeisterschaften gewann Javier Sotomayor (CUB): Er siegte 1993 und 1997 und wurde 1991 und 1995 Zweiter. *Je zweimal Weltmeister wurden Stefka Kostadinowa (BUL), 1987 und 1995, Hestrie Cloete (RSA), 2001 und 2003 und Blanka Vlašić (CRO) 2007 und 2009. Techniken Zum Überqueren der Latte gibt es verschiedene Techniken. Zwingend vorgeschrieben ist aber, dass nur mit einem Bein abgesprungen wird. Älteste Technik im Hochsprung ist die Frontalhocke. Man läuft gerade auf die Latte zu und springt kraftvoll ab. Die Arme und das Sprungbein werden dabei nach oben gezogen (wie in einer Hocke). Danach zieht man die Beine, die immer noch in der Hocke sind, zum Körper hin. Nachdem man die Latte überquert hatte, landete man mit den Füßen zuerst auf der Matte. Die Höhe, die man dabei erreicht hat, ist keinesfalls mit der Höhe, die man beim Fosbury-Flop erreicht, zu vergleichen, da der Körperschwerpunkt bei dieser Technik höher als die Latte ist. Lange Zeit dominierend war der Schersprung, bei dem der Springer mit aufrechtem Oberkörper die Latte überquert, wobei das der Latte nächste Bein gestreckt nach oben geschleudert wird um die Latte zu überqueren. Den Schersprung zeigte erstmals William Page (USA) im Jahre 1874. miniatur|Rollsprung von Rosemarie Witschas, 23. Juni 1974 Er wurde abgelöst durch den Rollsprung und später den Wälzer oder Straddle, bei dem der Springer die Latte bäuchlings überquert. Sprungbein ist das der Sprunglatte nächste Bein, während das Schwungbein einen Bogen nach oben über die Latte beschreibt. In höchster Vollendung, als Tauchwälzer, ist er dem inzwischen üblichen Flop fast ebenbürtig. Der letzte bedeutende Straddle-Springer war der für die UdSSR startende Russe Wladimir Jaschtschenko, der 1977 und 1978 mit 2,33 Meter, 2,34 Meter und (inoffiziell) 2,35 m Weltrekorde aufstellte. Auch die erste 2-Meter-Springerin, Rosemarie Ackermann, benutzte den Straddle. thumb|Fosbury Flop und Bewegung des Schwerpunktes beim Sprung Nachdem weiche Matten hinter der Latte ausgelegt wurden, war es möglich, andere Methoden zu entwickeln. Die derzeit praktizierte Methode wurde von dem Amerikaner Dick Fosbury entwickelt, mit der dieser 1968 bei den Olympischen Spielen in Mexiko-Stadt Gold gewann. Schon zehn Jahre davor, allerdings, war es Fritz Pingl, der diese Sprungart bei den österreichischen Leichtathletik-Meisterschaften zum ersten Mal vorstellte. Sie fand allerdings keine internationale Aufmerksamkeit, da Fritz Pingl nie an internationalen Meisterschaften teilnahm. Der Springer läuft beim Anlauf eine Kurve, dreht auf den letzten Schritten den Rumpf und überquert die Latte rücklings. Beim Fosbury-Flop (auch nur Flop genannt) kann theoretisch der Schwerpunkt des Athleten bis 9 Zentimeter unter der Latte durchgehen, da der Athlet seinen Körper geeignet um die Latte herumschmiegt (praktisch nachgewiesen wurde ein Wert von 3 Zentimetern). Dadurch kann bei gleicher Sprungkraft die Latte höher gelegt werden. Beim Flop unterscheidet man zwischen dem Speedflop, bei dem der Springer aus einer hohen Anlaufgeschwindigkeit springt, und dem Powerflop, bei dem der Springer seine Kraft größtenteils aus dem Absprung nimmt. Beide Techniken kommen selten einzeln vor. Meistens kann man Mischformen beobachten. Mit dem Flop wurde Ulrike Meyfarth 1972 im Alter von 16 Jahren Überraschungs-Olympiasiegerin. Endgültig setzte sich der Flop-Stil erst nach 1980 bei allen führenden Springern durch. Weitere Techniken sind Parallel-Rücken-Rollsprung, Rollsprung und Scher-Kehr-Sprung. Wettkampfbestimmungen Die Anfangshöhe und die Steigerungen (mindestens 2 cm) beim Hochsprung werden vor dem Wettkampf bekanntgegeben, und jeder Athlet muss seine Einstiegshöhe nennen. Jedem Athleten stehen drei Versuche pro Durchgang – sprich Höhe – zu. Er muss die drei Versuche allerdings nicht über diese Höhe ausführen, sondern kann z. B. nach zwei Fehlversuchen auf den dritten Versuch verzichten, was bedeutet, dass er diesen dritten Versuch bei der nächsten Höhe ausführen muss. Über diese Höhe hätte er in diesem Fall nur einen einzigen Versuch. Nach drei aufeinanderfolgenden Fehlversuchen – ohne Rücksicht auf die Sprunghöhe – hat er kein Recht mehr auf weitere Sprünge. Verzichtet ein Athlet auf eine Höhe, so darf er sich erst wieder bei der nächsten Höhe versuchen. Ist nur noch ein Athlet im Wettkampf und hat er diesen gewonnen, so kann er die weiteren Höhensteigerungen selbst bestimmen. Alle Sprunghöhen werden in ganzen Zentimetern gemessen, wobei die Oberkante der Latte maßgeblich ist. Da die Latte leicht durchhängt (erlaubt sind maximal 2 cm), wird in der Lattenmitte genau senkrecht zum Boden gemessen. Folgende Tatbestände werden als Fehlversuch (die Entscheidung darüber trifft der Obmann Hochsprung) gewertet: * der Athlet springt nicht mit einem Fuß ab * der Athlet berührt die Latte während des Sprungs so, dass sie nicht auf den Auflegern liegen bleibt (wird die Latte durch einen Windstoß von den Aufliegern geweht, ist dies kein Fehlversuch – bleibt sie nach einer Berührung liegen, ist dies auch kein Fehlversuch) * senkrecht unter der Sprunglatte ist seitlich und zwischen den Ständern eine weiße Linie abmarkiert, deren Vorderkante genau mit der vorderen Kante der Sprunglatte übereinstimmt. Berührt der Athlet mit irgendeinem Teil seines Körpers diese Linie, den Boden dahinter oder die Matte, ist das als Fehlversuch zu werten. * die Versuchszeit darf nicht überschritten werden. Bei mehr als drei Wettkämpfern beträgt sie 1 Minute, bei zwei oder drei Athleten 1,5 Minuten – und ist nur noch einer im Wettbewerb, darf er sich maximal 2 Minuten Zeit für seinen Versuch lassen. Ermittlung der Rangfolge/Gleichstand/Stichkampf Gewonnen hat der Athlet mit der höchsten übersprungenen Höhe. Bei Gleichständen ist der Athlet mit der geringeren Anzahl an Versuchen über die letzte Höhe besser platziert. Besteht weiterhin Gleichstand, wird die Gesamtzahl an Fehlversuchen inklusive der zuletzt übersprungenen Höhe ermittelt. Der Athlet mit der geringeren Anzahl ist besser platziert. Zum besseren Verständnis hier ein stilisiertes Wettkampfprotokoll (O = gültig, X = Fehlversuch, - = verzichtet, o.g.V. = ohne gültigen Versuch): Besteht nach Berücksichtigung all dieser Kriterien immer noch Gleichstand auf dem ersten Platz, so gibt es einen Stichkampf. Betrifft der Gleichstand nicht den ersten Platz, werden die Athleten gleichplatziert. Beim Stichkampf wird wie folgt verfahren: Die gleichstehenden Wettkämpfer führen einen weiteren Versuch über die nächstfolgende Höhe nach der erfolgreich übersprungenen Höhe aus. Schaffen es alle, so wird die Latte 2 cm höher gelegt, reißen alle, wird sie 2 cm tiefer gelegt. Bis zur Entscheidung wird jeweils nur ein Versuch über jede Höhe ausgeführt. Das folgende Beispiel zeigt den Stichkampf der beiden Führenden eines Wettkampfes: (Siehe IWR 180.17, 180.20, 181 und 182) Statistik Medaillengewinner der Olympischen Spiele Männer Frauen Medaillengewinner der Weltmeisterschaften Männer Frauen Siehe auch * Medaillengewinner bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinner bei Weltmeisterschaften * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Weltmeisterschaften Weltrekordentwicklung Männer H: Hallenleistung, als offizieller Weltrekord vor der Einführung getrennter Freiluft- und Hallenweltrekorde anerkannt Frauen * : Als Weltrekord durch die Frauensport-Organisation FSFI anerkannt, vor der Registrierung von Frauen-Weltrekorden durch die Internationale Leichtathletik-Föderation IAAF Weitere Rekorde (Stand: Juni 2009) Weltbestenliste Männer Alle Springer über 2,35 Meter und höher; A = Leistung wurde unter Höhenbedingungen erzielt. Letzte Veränderung: 25. Juli 2009 #2,45 m Javier Sotomayor, CUB, Salamanca, 27. Juli 1993 #2,42 m Patrik Sjöberg, SWE, Stockholm, 30. Juni 1987 #2,41 m Igor Paklin, KGZ, Kōbe, 4. September 1985 #2,40 m Rudolf Powarnizyn, UKR, Donezk 11. August 1985 #2,40 m Sorin Matei, ROM, Bratislava, 20. Juni 1990 #2,40 m Charles Austin, USA, Zürich, 7. August 1991 #2,40 m Wjatscheslaw Woronin, RUS, London, 5. August 2000 #2,39 m Zhu Jianhua, CHN, Eberstadt, 10. Juni 1984 #2,39 m Hollis Conway, USA, Norman, 30. Juli 1989 #2,38 m Hennadij Awdjejenko, URS, Rom, 6. September 1987 #2,38 m Sergei Maltschenko, RUS, Banská Bystrica, 4. September 1988 #2,38 m Dragutin Topić, SCG, Belgrad, 1. August 1993 #2,38 m Troy Kemp, BAH, Nizza, 12. Juli 1995 #2,38 m Artur Partyka, POL, Eberstadt, 18. August 1996 #2,38 m Jacques Freitag, RSA, Oudtshoorn, 5. März 2005 #2,38 m Andrij Sokolowskyj, UKR, Rom, 8. Juli 2005 #2,38 m Andrei Silnow, RUS, London, 25. Juli 2008 #2,37 m Waleri Sereda, URS, Rieti, 2. September 1984 #2,37 m Carlo Thränhardt, FRG, Rieti, 2. September 1984 (Deutscher Rekord) #2,37 m Tom McCants, USA, Columbus, 8. Mai 1988 #2,37 m Jerome Carter, USA, Columbus, 8. Mai 1988 #2,37 m Serhij Dymtschenko, URS, Kiew, 16. September 1990 #2,37 m Steve Smith, GBR, Seoul, 20. September 1992 #2,37 m Stefan Holm, SWE, Athen, 13. Juli 2008 #2,36 m Gerd Wessig, GDR, Moskau, 1. August 1980 #2,36 m Sergei Sassimowitsch, URS, Taschkent, 5. Mai 1984 #2,36 m Dietmar Mögenburg, FRG, Eberstadt, 10. Juni 1984 #2,36 m Eddy Annys, BEL, Gent, 26. Mai 1985 #2,36 m Jim Howard, USA, Rehlingen, 8. Juni 1987 #2,36 m Ján Zvara, TCH, Prag, 23. August 1987 #2,36 m Clarence Saunders, BER, Auckland, 1. Februar 1990 #2,36 m Doug Nordquist, USA, Norwalk, 15. Juni 1990 #2,36 m Georgi Dakow, BUL, Brüssel, 10. August 1990 #2,36 m Dalton Grant, GBR, Tokio, 1. September 1991 #2,36 m Lábros Papakóstas, GRE, Athen, 21. Juni 1992 #2,36 m Tim Forsyth, AUS, Melbourne, 2. März 1997 #2,36 m Steinar Hoen, NOR, Oslo, 1. Juli 1997 #2,36 m Sergei Kljugin, RUS, Zürich, 12. August 1998 #2,36 m Konstantin Matusevich, ISR, Perth, 5. Februar 2000 #2,36 m Martin Buß, GER, Edmonton, 8. August 2001 #2,36 m Aleksander Walerianczyk, POL, Bydgoszcz, 20. Juli 2003 #2,36 m Michal Bieniek, POL, Biała Podlaska, 28. Mai 2005 #2,36 m Jaroslav Bába, CZE, Rom, 8. Juli 2005 #2,36 m Dusty Jonas, USA, Boulder, 18. Mai 2008 #2,35 m Jacek Wszola, POL, Eberstadt, 25. Mai 1980 #2,35 m Gerd Nagel, FRG, Forbach, 7. August 1988 #2,35 m Darrin Plab, USA, New Orleans, 28. Juni 1992 #2,35 m Mark Boswell, CAN, Sevilla, 23. August 1999 #2,35 m Nathan Leeper, USA, Sacramento, 21. Mai 2000 #2,35 m (A) Charles Clinger, USA, Pocatello, 19. Mai 2001 #2,35 m Víctor Moya, CUB, Monaco, 10. September 2005 #2,35 m Donald Thomas, BAH, Salamanca, 4. Juli 2007 #2,35 m Jaroslaw Rybakow, RUS, Ōsaka, 29. August 2007 #2,35 m Kyriakos Ioannou, CYP, Ōsaka, 29. August 2007 #2,35 m Andra Manson, USA, Austin, 4. April 2009 #2,35 m Iwan Uchow, RUS, Tscheboksary, 25. Juli 2009 *Österreichischer Rekord: 2,28 m Markus Einberger, Schwechat, 18. Mai 1986 *Schweizer Rekord: 2,31 Roland Dalhäuser, Eberstadt, 7. Juni 1981 Frauen Alle Zwei-Meter-Springerinnen. Letzte Veränderung: 1. August 2010 #2,09 m Stefka Kostadinowa, BUL, Rom, 30. August 1987 #2,08 m Blanka Vlašić, CRO, Zagreb, 31. August 2009 #2,07 m Ljudmila Andonowa, BUL, Berlin, 20. Juli 1984 #2,06 m Kajsa Bergqvist, SWE, Eberstadt, 26. Juli 2003 #2,06 m Hestrie Cloete, RSA, Paris, 31. August 2003 #2,06 m Jelena Slessarenko, RUS, Athen, 28. August 2004 #2,06 m Ariane Friedrich, GER, Berlin, 14. Juni 2009 (Deutscher Rekord) #2,05 m Tamara Bykowa, URS, Kiew, 22. Juni 1984 #2,05 m Heike Henkel, GER, Tokio, 31. August 1991 #2,05 m Inha Babakowa, UKR, Tokio, 15. September 1995 #2,05 m Tia Hellebaut, BEL, Peking, 23. August 2008 #2,05 m Chaunte Love Howard, USA, Des Moins, 26. Juni 2010 #2,04 m Silvia Costa, CUB, Barcelona, 9. September 1989 #2,04 m Wenelina Wenewa-Mateewa, BUL, Kalamata, 2. Juni 2001 #2,04 m Chaunté Howard Lowe, USA, Cottbus, 30. Mai 2010 #2,03 m Ulrike Meyfarth, FRG, London, 21. August 1983 #2,03 m Louise Ritter, USA, Austin, 8. Juli 1988 #2,03 m Tatjana Babaschkina, RUS, Bratislava, 30. Mai 1995 #2,03 m Níki Bakogiánni, GRE, Atlanta, 3. August 1996 #2,03 m Antonietta Di Martino, ITA, Mailand, 24. Juni 2007 #2,03 m Anna Tschitscherowa, RUS, Ōsaka, 2. September 2007 #2,02 m Jelena Jelessina, URS, Seattle, 23. Juli 1990 #2,02 m Monica Iagăr, ROM, Budapest, 6. Juni 1998 #2,02 m Ruth Beitia, SPN, San Sebastian, 04. August 2007 #2,02 m Marina Kupzowa, RUS, Hengelo, 1. Juni 2003 #2,02 m Wita Stjopina, UKR, Athen, 28. August 2004 #2,01 m Sara Simeoni, ITA, Brescia, 4. August 1978 #2,01 m Olga Turtschak, URS, Moskau, 7. Juli 1986 #2,01 m (A) Desiré Du Plessis, RSA, Johannesburg, 16. September 1986 #2,01 m Heike Balck, GDR, Karl-Marx-Stadt, 18. Juni 1989 #2,01 m Alina Astafei, GER, Wörrstadt, 27. Mai 1995 #2,01 m Hanne Haugland, NOR, Zürich, 13. August 1997 #2,01 m Jelena Guljajewa, RUS, Kalamata, 23. Mai 1998 #2,01 m Wita Palamar, UKR, Zürich, 15. August 2003 #2,01 m Amy Acuff, USA, Zürich, 15. August 2003 #2,01 m Iryna Mychaltschenko, UKR, Eberstadt, 18. Juli 2004 #2,01 m Ruth Beitia, ESP, Madrid, 6. Juli 2008 #2,01 m Emma Green, SWE, Barcelona, 1. August 2010 #2,00 m Rosemarie Ackermann, GDR, Berlin, 26. August 1977 #2,00 m (A) Charmaine Gale-Weavers, RSA, Pretoria, 25. März 1985 #2,00 m Ljudmila Awdejenko, URS, Brjansk, 17. Juli 1987 #2,00 m Swetlana Issaewa-Lessewa, BUL, Drama, 8. August 1987 #2,00 m Larissa Kosizyna, URS, Tscheljabinsk, 16. Juli 1988 #2,00 m Jan Wohlschlag, USA, Oslo, 1. Juli 1989 #2,00 m Yolanda Henry, USA, Sevilla, 30. Mai 1990 #2,00 m Biljana Petrović, CRO, Saint-Denis, 22. Juni 1990 #2,00 m Tazzjana Scheutschyk, BLR, Homel, 14. Mai 1993 #2,00 m Ioamnet Quintero, CUB, Monaco, 7. August 1993 #2,00 m Britta Bilac, SLO, Helsinki, 14. August 1994 #2,00 m Tisha Waller, USA, Walnut, 18. April 1999 #2,00 m Zuzana Hlavonová, CZE, Prag, 5. Juni 2000 #2,00 m Dóra Győrffy, HUN, Nyíregyháza, 26. Juli 2001 #2,00 m Wiktorija Serjogina, RUS, Brjansk, 11. Juni 2002 #2,00 m Daniela Rath, GER, Florenz, 22. Juni 2003 #2,00 m Jekaterina Sawtschenko, RUS, Dudelange, 1. Juli 2007 *Österreichischer Rekord: 1,97 m Sigrid Kirchmann, Stuttgart, 21. August 1993 *Schweizer Rekord: 1,95 m Sieglinde Cadusch, Marietta, 1. September 1995 Quellen * High Jump All Time – Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, Hochsprung Männer * High Jump All Time – Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, Hochsprung Frauen * Leichtathletik-Jahres-Weltbestenliste bis Platz 20 (engl.) * Progression of World best performances and official IAAF World Records, 2003 Edition, Monaco, 2003, S. 152 ff und 303 ff. (engl.) * Internationale Wettkampfregeln -IWR-, Ausgabe 2008 (deutsch, PDF-Format) Siehe auch * Liste der Deutschen Meister im Hochsprung * Liste der Olympischen Länderkürzel * Stabhochsprung Literatur * Wolfgang Killing: Gekonnt nach oben. Vom Anfänger zum Spitzenkönner im Hochsprung. Philippka-Sportverlag, Münster (Westf.) Januar 1995, ISBN 3894170484 * Weblinks * Übersicht der deutsche Hochsprung-Meetings * Hochsprungtechniken erlernen Kategorie:Leichtathletikdisziplin bo:སྦུབས་མཆོངས། da:Højdespring en:High jump es:Salto de altura ht:So an wotè it:Salto in alto ja:走高跳 mn:Өндрийн харайлт ru:Прыжки в высоту sh:Skok u vis si:උස පැනීම }}